To love in Winter
by Arybeth
Summary: A Christmas story by Arybeth. Tamao starts seeing HoroHoro in another manner, but she still tries to convince herself she likes Yoh. A cute little story, with a dreadful summary. Please read and review!
1. The first Snowflake

**To love in winter**

**-A Christmas story by Arybeth-**

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King doesn't belong to me… That's about it…

* * *

**Chapter I – The first snowflake**

It had begun in the morning, and it hadn't stopped yet. It had been snowing hard for the last hours, and the garden path was already covered with a thick coat of snow. The sky was icy, there was no wind, and everything looked peaceful and calm. At least it was, outside…

"Yoh Asakura! I thought I told you to help Shorty and Ryu with the cooking."

"Yes, Anna, I'm going…" mumbled Yoh disappointedly, abandoning the mistletoe he had followed her with.

As always, Christmas Eve in the Asakura house was fun, but chaos. Anna gave all of them strict orders that they had to follow with no exceptions. This year they had the whole group round, including Jun and Lyserg.

Anna, of course, was watching everyone closely, examining all they were doing. Even so, everyone was cheerful and in a good mood. Amidamaru and Bason were even singing carols. Everyone was laughing, and Anna even gave a hint of a smile. A hint, but it was there, nonetheless.

She had assigned Yoh, Manta and Ryu with the cooking. Tamao and Pirika, helped by Jun and Pailong, were in charge with decorating the Christmas tree and HoroHoro and Ren were decorating the house. Horo was giving a bit of a personal touch with the help of Kororo, by hanging icicles on the ceiling and at the doorframes.

Chocolove had been sent out to clean up the snow that covered the garden path. At first he had protested hard, but the look on Anna's face had convinced him to go, for his own good. Mic had gone out with him to help and keep company.

The only one who was sitting in a corner, watching quietly, was Lyserg. He was used to the people around him, he considered them good friends, but he still found it hard to be like them. He wanted so much to be able to have fun as they could…

His thoughts were interrupted by an authoritative voice.

"And why are you standing around? You'd better make yourself useful, if you want any dinner tonight. Get some music on."

"Yes, miss Anna" Lyserg smiled in his usual polite manner and went to get some CDs with carols, as Anna wandered off to stop Amidamaru and Bason, who had been exaggerating a bit.

"No, not there, you blue-haired rooster!"

"If your pointy head can think of something better, then you do it!"

"Of course I can do it better than a blue-haired Neanderthal!"

"Shut up, Tao Ren! You modesty is overwhelming!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just get that tinsel and hang it!"

"Are you saying I'm arrogant?"

Ren and HoroHoro continued arguing. Tamao smiled, while hanging a little golden star in the tree. She loved to watch them fighting, they were always so funny! She redirected her attention to decorating, as Anna was getting closer.

Pirika sighed, still watching the two fighting. Tamao suppressed her giggles. She knew why Pirika stared at Ren so often, and vice-versa. But then, HoroHoro was cute too… He had been more polite lately… Especially with her around… She liked his hair… He was so good at snowboarding; it was the thing he really liked, his passion…

Tamao suddenly flushed at her own thoughts. She loved Yoh. Of course she did. Why would she doubt that? Why would she be confused?

"Tamao, if you don't stop day-dreaming, it'll be Christmas with no Christmas tree!"

"Yes, miss Anna. Sorry, miss Anna. It's almost done…"

Anna gave her a severe glance and went to the kitchen to check on Ryu and Manta.

Tamao sighed and took two steps back, admiring their work.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said Jun.

"Yeah…"

"Cute. So cute…" mumbled Pirika, but she was still watching Ren.

Tamao and Jun laughed. Horo's sister flushed and cast them an angry look, turning her head.

"What are you laughing about?" she squealed in her high-pitched voice. "I don't laugh when you stare at my brother for hours, Tamao!"

Everyone went quiet. Tamao's face went pink. She couldn't say a word, she was petrified. HoroHoro was looking at her strangely.

Pirika saw the look on the pink-haired girl's face and realized what she did was wrong.

"Tammie, I…"

She couldn't finish, because Tamao had already left the room, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Pirika said.

Tamao went past Chocolove, who had just entered the room, wet and full of snow.

"Hey, what's up?"

Nobody answered.

"Well, if anybody bothers to tell me…"

"Drop it, Chocolove!"

* * *

Tamao was sitting on the bench in the garden (she had went to her room first, to get dressed, of course, it was cold!) 

She was not angry with Pirika; she knew she didn't mean it. But Tamao was confused. It was true, she used to stare at HoroHoro lately. Even if she loved Yoh, she couldn't help but thinking he was cute. Maybe Horo was a bit of a pig sometimes, but he was sensitive, deep down, even if he didn't show it. He loved nature; his biggest dream was to save the Koro Pokkuru…

What if this was her chance to forget Yoh? After all, he was Anna's… The problem was, did HoroHoro feel anything for her?

Tamao shook her head. It was all too complicated. She wanted to forget about it and just continue her life.

She watched a snowflake fall on her glove. She loved winter. The falling snow made her think of all the beautiful things in this world. It was wonderful, yet so fragile… like one's feelings. Her cherry eyes shined with a sudden unexplainable happiness. She had that feeling deep inside: the feeling that told her something wonderful was about to happen.

Curiosity stirred within her. Impatience, interest, wonder… She knew it was close; she had experienced things like this before. It was one of her shamanic powers.

A feeling of elation exploded in her chest. What was it? What was the wondrous thing that was so close to happening?

"Tamao!" cried a voice suddenly.

Tamao almost fell over. She rapidly tried to turn to the owner of the voice but slipped and fell straight in the snow. Her heart was beating fast, her feelings mixed. What was wrong? What was the thing that had to happen? Did it happen yet, anyway?

"What," she whispered to herself, trying to ignore the pain she felt right in her… ahem, posterior, "was I supposed to fall?"

"Sorry? Didn't catch that."

"Huh?"

It was HoroHoro. Tamao blushed, remembering the scene in the living room.

"Tamao, are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

HoroHoro stretched his hand to help her get up. The girl blushed even more, but took his hand.

"Sorry I scared you" the boy smiled. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"F-Fine… I'm fine. You didn't scare me, it was…" she began.

"What?"

"N-Nothing" said Tamao, changing her mind. The idea of explaining everything she felt didn't seem a good one, yet she didn't know exactly why.

She suddenly noticed that HoroHoro was still holding her hand. She started panicking, having no idea what to say. She felt dizzy, almost like fainting. But she liked it… Tamao never experienced such a feeling before, but she really liked it.

What was HoroHoro doing? His image was so clear in her view… Fragile snowflakes were falling in his hair. He was just like them: gracious, gentle, free and happy. She couldn't explain herself how one could see the falling snow without seeing HoroHoro with it. They were inseparable, one part of the other…

'_Part of me…' _she found herself thinking, to her own annoyance.

"I love Yoh!" she cried out loud, tears in her eyes.

As the words sprung through her mouth, Tamao realized she made a big mistake. HoroHoro let go of her hand suddenly, taken aback.

"Oh…" he said coldly. "I see…"

"HoroHoro, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that!" Tamao panicked.

"But what you said is true, isn't it?"

The girl could not answer. She didn't look at him, but her eyes shined with sadness.

"Nothing is certain…"

"To me, something is certain. Too bad Yoh doesn't bother to give you much attention, even though you would deserve it…"

A tear appeared on the girl's cheek.

"I wouldn't do that to you." HoroHoro said bitterly, turning away. "See you later, Tamao."

The blue-haired boy returned inside the house. Tamao watched him, and hated herself for what she had done.

"I am so stupid!" she said quietly, sitting back on the bench.

Somewhere inside, two voices singing in unison told that Amidamaru and Bason had once again started caroling.

**End of Chapter I**

**

* * *

Author's notes**: Well, maybe it's a bit late for Christmas stories, but I was a bit busy so I'm sorry for not submitting this earlier. About the chapter title: you'll find out later why I called it that way, if you pay attention to the story. So please review and tell me what you think. Thx!


	2. Dancing Snowflakes

**To love in winter**

**-A Christmas story by Arybeth-**

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King doesn't belong to me… That's about it…

* * *

**Chapter II – Dancing Snowflakes**

"Sorry, Horo, my friend, but that was absolutely stupid…" Ryu said with importance.

"Whadda ya mean, _stupid_?" HoroHoro protested. "I'm holding her by her hand and she starts screaming she loves Yoh! What, is that normal?"

"Keep your voice down, you don't want Yoh to hear!" Manta whispered.

HoroHoro had called Ryu, Manta, Ren and Lyserg to counsel.

"The thing is, you were tactless, my blue-haired friend! You knew she had feelings for Yoh, so instead of reminding her how complicated the situation is you could've soothed her a bit, you know… Get closer to her, make it easier…"

"Man! This is hard! What do I do now?"

"That depends on you, my spiky-haired friend…"

"Hey guys!" smiled Yoh, who had just entered the kitchen. "Horo, I was looking for you… Just wanted to tell you to be gentle to Tamao."

HoroHoro blinked.

"Yeah, known her since we were kids… Since I first built my dream of becoming the greatest rock star… She's very sensitive, so don't upset her, okay?"

"Err… Sure?"

"Okay… Oh, and you'd like to be careful, I think she has a crush on someone else…"

"You know!!!" the boys cried.

"Yeah, I see these things. I've known for ages she has a crush on Lyserg."

The boys sweat dropped and fell over.

"Err, I'm actually quite sure that's not the case, Yoh…" Lyserg smiled amused.

"Kinda thought she liked you, though," Yoh said. "Well, anyway, I gotta get presents for everyone, so see ya later."

"Ahh, I'm sure happy that I don't have problems with Jun…" Ryu smiled.

"Keep away from my sister, you hear?" Ren snapped.

"Shut up shorty-pants, it's none of your business!"

"A Tao is too good for you!"

"Ooh, of course you are the greatest and not worth anyone!"

"What are you saying? I'm not arrogant! C'mon, Lyserg! Tell them I'm not arrogant!"

"Err…"

Later… 

Tamao sat in a corner of the living room watching everyone. They were all having fun, even Lyserg. She didn't know what to do, most of them probably knowing about what happened outside. It was embarrassing.

Amidamaru and Bason appeared on either sides of her, on the couch.

"_God rest ye, merry gentlemen…"_

"Amidamaru, Bason! Please!"

"Are you alright, Tamao?" Amidamaru asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tired… Please, just carol somewhere else…"

"If our talents are not appreciated… Hey, Amidamaru, let's go ask Tokagero to join us!" smiled Bason stupidly.

The both disappeared. Tamao sighed. She at last had space to think.

"Tamao!" Ren shouted, dragging Lyserg after him. "Tamao, please tell me what you think. Am I arrogant?"

Lyserg was making desperate signs to Tamao behind Ren's back.

'_Tell – him – no! Tell him no!' _

"Err," Tamao began, not understanding what Lyserg was saying. "Then… I mean… not sure… Err, maybe? No, err…

"What? Not fair! I'm not arrogant! Chocolove, come over here a bit!" Ren shouted dragging Lyserg, who was crying his eyes out.

"Tamao?"

"What now?" she cried, exasperated.

It was HoroHoro.

"I just wanted to tell you something. I forgot to when we talked earlier."

"Oh?"

"I just want to say sorry for Pirika. She wanted to tell you for herself but… she kinda didn't have the guts to…"

"It's okay, I wasn't mad at her" Tamao smiled.

"You weren't?"

"Nah, it'd be stupid to be mad at someone if they told the truth…"

She broke off, realizing what she had just said. HoroHoro raised an eyebrow.

"So, that means…"

Tamao blushed.

"You DO stare at me?"

"Err… Look! Everyone's giving presents. I'd better go give everyone the presents I got… I mean…"

"You got one for me?" Horo asked, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer to his previous question.

"I got everyone one!" Tamao smiled.

"You know what I would've liked?"

"What?"

Horo grabbed her waist and looked into her eyes. Their faces were very close, their noses almost touching.

"A chance… Can you give me that chance, Tamao?"

"I…" she whispered in a shaken voice.

But then she felt it. That strange euphoric feeling again, and Tamao knew then that the big thing that was coming… was strictly connected to HoroHoro.

"Sure" she smiled widely, and HoroHoro was shocked to the reaction. "C'mon, let's go!"

For the first time that evening, Tamao was truly happy. She knew now everything would be okay, and it was the first time that Yoh wasn't the first to receive a present from her.

They all had fun. They joked, they laughed, danced and played games. They had a great time, even though Ren was torturing everyone with his arrogance obsession, even though Jun had already slapped Ryu twice, even though Amidamaru and Bason hadn't stopped singing yet.

"Oh, c'mon, guys!" laughed Yoh. "Your voices are as dead as you are!"

The two spirits protested, and went to ask Conchi and Ponchi what they thought.

Lyserg was sitting next to Yoh and Ren.

"So, I see Horo got Tamao to almost forget about you, Lyserg." Yoh said, seriously.

"Err, Yoh, Tamao hasn't got a crush on me, I'm pretty sure, I… Why are you laughing?"

Yoh could barely control himself.

"I can't believe you fell for it!"

"You mean… you really knew?"

"I was just joking when I said I thought Tamao liked you." Said Yoh, getting serious again. "I know what she really feels."

Lyserg and Ren stared at him.

"I didn't let anyone know because I didn't want to hurt her even more. I sure hope HoroHoro really manages to make her forget about me."

"Yeah" said Ren. " 'Cause Anna's got you sequestrated! Although I really don't know what Tammie sees in that ice-cube head!"

"Probably the same thing Pirika sees in your cold-hearted person"

"Yeah, that's right! I got ice for blood!" Ren said proudly.

"Boy, aren't you modest!" laughed Yoh.

"What?"

"Yoh," said Lyserg with an exasperated look on his face, "Couldn't you just SHUT UP for once?"

Ren had once again started annoying everyone.

"Okay, that's it!" Lyserg cried. "Morphin, let's go tie up the idiot!"

Lyserg left, his little fairy close behind him.

Tamao and HoroHoro were watching happily Ryu's attempts to get to Jun.

"And he said I'm the tactless one!" laughed HoroHoro. "Eh… Tamao?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go outside for awhile? Too much agitation in here, you know…"

"Sure, okay!"

Conchi and Ponchi, who had got the caroling bug, tried to follow them, until Amidamaru and Bason blocked their way and kicked their tails off.

"Okay, people!" shouted Yoh. "No one's allowed outside from now on!"

"And why not?" asked Anna with a menacing tone.

"S-so they… don't get a cold?"

Meanwhile, HoroHoro and Tamao were sitting on the bench outside. Inside, someone had turned the music up, so now they could hear the slow music too. It was late in the evening, but it hadn't stopped snowing slowly. A new coat of silvery snow was covering the path that Chocolove had tried so hard to clear. The dancing snowflakes were sparkling in the light of the lamp next to the bench. Tamao gazed at them, enchanted by their gracious moves.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" she whispered.

"Yeah…"

"You really like winter, right? I saw you snowboarding once, when we went to the mountains. You're really good."

"Thanks. I've been learning since I was a kid, and it helps me improve my battle style too…"

Tamao smiled.

"Yeah, well, I suck at both snowboarding and being a shaman."

"Don't say that!" HoroHoro told her softly. "It's not true…"

Tamao raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe you don't know how to do snowboarding, but it's okay! I'll teach you!"

"Really?" Tamao cried happily.

"Sure! And about you being a lame shaman… that really isn't true. But you can't expect to get powerful over night even if you work as hard as possible! These things take time, and one day, you'll be able to defeat even Yoh!"

"Yeah… maybe you're right. But I'm not so sure about the defeating Yoh part!" Tamao laughed.

"So next time we get the occasion, I'm gonna teach you snowboarding, alright?"

"Okay…"

"And you can teach me how to see the future, or something. D'you think I could find out how many times Jun will slap Ryu before he gets over her?" HoroHoro joked.

Tamao laughed.

"Or maybe I could figure out what Ren and Pirika were doing hiding in the backyard behind those bushes…"

"Oh, stop it!"

They heard a sound and looked at the nearest window. They caught a glimpse of Yoh's brown hair, and Ren's spike was completely visible. They knew he was hiding under the window.

"Guess they're interested in what we're doing out here."

Ren's pointy head disappeared behind the curtains. It seemed that Jun had managed to get her brother and Yoh away from the window.

"HoroHoro?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go on."

"Why do you want to keep Pirika away from Ren? He's you friend, he's a good guy."

"Yeah, I know. But it's kinda what brothers do, you know… Like Ren wants to keep Ryu away from Jun! It's just that I know what Ren is able to do, you know how he was when we first met him, and I'm a bit scared he might get back to his old beliefs…"

"That's stupid, I'm sorry to say."

"It's okay, I know it is. But it is my nature to think or do stupid things when it comes to my sister."

"I understand that. But put yourself in Ren's situation."

"You mean… Like what I'd feel if someone tried to keep me away from you?"

Tamao blushed.

"W-well, if you like, y-you can put it that way…" she mumbled.

"I'd kidnap you and take you far away" he said promptly, very seriously.

"W-what?" Tamao's cherry eyes were wide with the surprise of the answer.

"I wouldn't even hesitate!"

The pink-haired girl was speechless. HoroHoro was being so direct, that she wasn't even able to keep track with the conversation.

"Did I tell you I like your hair?" HoroHoro smiled.

"N-no…"

(Yoh, under the window: Well, it's going pretty well…)

"Yeah, it's pink, like bubble gum!" Horo continued. "I like bubble gum!"

(Ren, under the window: Ah, great! You're blowing it, man!)

But Tamao laughed.

"Did I tell you I like you?" she said, quietly.

"I figured it out for myself…" Horo smiled, taking her hand.

He knelt in front of her in the snow, without letting go of her hand.

"Tammie, would you like to dance with me?"

"Sure."

They both got up, and Horo pulled her close to him, putting his other hand around her. And they danced along with the snowflakes for a long time, even after the music had stopped. They never said a word; they just gazed in each other's eyes and danced, wrapped in each other's arms.

Yoh and Ren finally left the window and looked at the others.

"He didn't blow it."

**End of Chapter II**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **Well, I kind of wrote this part in a hurry, but I like it anyway. I was thinking of making this a three-chapter story but I'm not so sure now that all the big stuff has happened… what do you think? Or maybe I can modify the ending a bit. Want to see some kissing? Anything for my readers!


End file.
